


Lying Eyes

by LittlestBeanBug



Series: Look in his eyes, See how he lies [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (Passing), A take on the Reynolds Affair, Abusive Relationships, Drunkenness, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, affair, hope you like it, this is my first chaptered fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlestBeanBug/pseuds/LittlestBeanBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria was taken aback by his eyes, such intelligence and keenness like she had never seen before. All she could think of was his beautiful eyes, which saw straight through her and yet did not shy away. <br/>All Maria could come up with in response was one word.</p>
<p>“Stay.”</p>
<p>******</p>
<p>James sat at the bar for the rest of the evening, stewing over the stranger's words and what his life had become.</p>
<p>*******</p>
<p>Or The Reynolds learn just how a stranger's eyes can turn their lives upside down</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Happenstances (Don't equal a Coincidence)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work in this particular series, though it can be read as a standalone. This is also my second ever fanfic, so please be kind. Any thoughts, comments, and kudos would be appreciated. As always, I am looking for a beta reader, and if you like this fic, I'd love to allow you to read the next parts, along with some unfinished ideas. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

    Maria strode nervously down the street towards what her friend had swore to be the Hamilton household. Word had it that Mr. Hamilton had stayed behind from his family’s summer vacation, granting her the perfect opportunity to meet him, if her and her husband’s schedule were willing and/or luck stroke. She knew his schedule like the back of her own hand, or better yet the back of his hand. She knew the exact size and shape of each of his fingers, how quickly a caress could turn into his “love taps”. The evidence of which she was currently hiding under her long sleeve summer dress, created for the sole purpose of maintaining her dignity. 

     She recited her speech and counted down the minutes until James came home from the bar where he would drink more than normal so he didn’t have to face her eyes when he crawled into bed at a late hour, his lateness cited under the pretense of meeting an old “friend”. All too soon she had reached the door, before she could change her mind and slink back home, she knocked. After several minutes and three more quick knocks, the door finally opened, revealing Mr. Hamilton himself. Hamilton had large bags underneath his eyes, which stood out clearly in his gaunt face. His clothes were disheveled, and ink dotted his skin like dark bruises. He stared at her intently for a moment then, turned on his heel and marched back into his house. Stunned, Maria stood in the doorway before realizing how bad it would be for her alibi later if she was caught standing in some strange man’s doorway. She quickly walked into the house, shutting the door quietly behind her. Before she could even take a breath she heard Hamilton calling for her. 

“Miss. I’m in the study if you would be so kind to join me. It’s just up the stairs, you’ll be able to see it.” Hamilton called down to her, his voice echoing in the foyer. 

Maria sincerely doubted that she would be able to find him in a house this size, her flat could most likely fit in his house with room to spare. But as she stepped delicately up the stairs, she realized what he meant. A trail of scattered pages, ink drops, blotting papers, and other paraphernalia littered the staircase and led directly into what had to be the study. Upon entering the room, the mess tripled in size, with papers covering every available surface. Hamilton stood in the middle of the mess, attempting to tidy up a chair for her to sit on. She went to delicately balance on the chair, trying to mind the stray ink drops, knowing it would ruin James’s favorite dress. 

“I apologize about the mess. It’s just without the missus you see, I sometimes get carried away, and well-” he motioned towards the mess, a sheepish smile gracing his face. “It’s not always like this, I just wasn’t expecting any company.” as he walked back towards his chair, stack of papers in his hand, he continued to speak. “So Miss, what can I do for you? I’m sorry it’s so hot in here, you must be dying in your long dress. You can sit if you want. I’m curious, bear with me Miss, why is that a lady would be wearing such a hot dress in the middle of an infamous Albany summer. Unless there was something she needed to hide. Which brings me to my next inquiry. What is it that you need from me?” He suddenly cocked his head to the side, stared at her hard. 

Maria was taken aback by his eyes, such intelligence and keenness like she had never seen before. Her speech, which she had worked so hard on, suddenly flew out of her mind like a newly freed bird. All she could think of was his beautiful eyes, which saw straight through her and yet did not shy away. He had been doing something important before she interrupted him, she could see it, and she felt the need to apologize. 

“I know you are a man of honor, I’m so sorry to bother you at home. But I don’t know where to go, and I’m all alone.” That wasn’t quite the truth, but it was better that he didn’t know the entirety of her journey to his doorstep. Thankfully he said nothing, giving her the courage to continue. 

“My husband’s doing me wrong. Beatin’ me, cheatin’ me, mistreatin’ me.” she took a deep breath and continued. “Suddenly he’s up and gone, he left me and my daughter alone, and it’s my wish to run away with some dear friends of mine. But I don’t have the means to go on.”

_ Oh god what am I doing. James didn’t leave me. Why did I lie? It’s those eyes. That’s it. It’s him. He’s so handsome. I’d do anything to keep his attention.  _

“I’m sorry that this has happened to you Miss- I’m sorry I didn't ever catch your name?” He gave her a smirk, his eyes lighting up in the process. 

“Maria. It’s Maria Reynolds.”

“Well then Maria. I am truly sorry that Mr. Reynolds has left you to pursue, ah, friendship with another.” This line was accompanied by a small smile, that when combined with the double entendre reminded her of her glory days dancing with risque young men in winter’s balls. 

“I’m sure that I have some spare change lying around that would do quite nicely as a loan. I’m sure you’ll pay it off eventually. It’s no matter truly, Eliza and I are plenty well off and well I’m always eager to help misfortuned ladies. As I’m sure you’ve heard, seeing as all of Albany knows my reputation  as being reliable with the ladies.” At Maria’s shocked look, he quickly backtracked. “Of course that is, I don’t expect anything from you, nothing at all. Think of it as a gift between friends.” he smiled at her, and held out an envelope. 

“If you’d like, I can walk you home. Fresh air would do me some good I think.” Before Maria could think of the consequences of this offer, she was taking his arm and following him down the stairs. He continued to chatter on about every thought that flitted into his head, leaving Maria to her thoughts, occasionally nodding when prompted. She spent the entirety of the trip reeling between thoughts of how handsome her traveling partner was, how she was going to explain his presence to James if he was home, or how to make Hamilton leave. Upon reaching her home, she was intensely relieved to see no signs of life whatsoever. She turned to face her companion, a smile lighting up her face. “This one’s mine, sir.”

“I suppose dearest Maria, that I should be going back home.” despair and relief flashed across his face, his emotions finally settling upon melancholy. 

In a sudden rush of adrenaline, Maria knew that she would do anything to stay in his company for just a few moments longer. With her mind made up, she attempted to make an innocent question sound like something more. “Sir, do you happen to know the time?” Maria fluttered her lashes, trying to look as inviting as possible. 

Hamilton looked quizzically at her for a moment, before realization dawned his features. He glanced at his pocket watch, “Well I suppose it’s just past five. Plenty of time for whatever the rest of your day entails I’m sure.” he gave her another soul searching look and slowly grasped her arm in a light embrace. 

Maria flushed bright red as his double meaning reached her ears. There was no mistaking her or his intentions at this point. Glancing at the darkening sky above her, she quickly thought of a plausible reason to invite him inside in case someone was listening in. “Mr. Hamilton sir, I was wondering if I may invite you in, I’d be such a poor hostess to leave you out in the rain after you were so kind to me.” Mentally patting herself on the back for her quick thinking, she went to unlock the door. He followed her in, and before she could lock it shut, he was on her. She was pressed against the door, as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, a hand delicately trailing through her hair. “I’m not so sure about you, Miss Maria, but I am in dire need of a break, and I was hoping that you could provide me with some, ah, entertainment. After all, it is your duty as a proper hostess to entertain your guests.”

All Maria could come up with in response was one word. 

“Stay.”

 

***************************

  
  


“Pardon me, Are you James?”

James looked up from the drink he had be brooding over for the better part of an hour. 

“Who’s asking?” he gruffed, downing his drink, and scowling over the rim of his now empty whiskey. 

“I am sorry to disturb you and your important duties, but it seems as though you are in need of a drink and I just so happen to be in need of a seat. Do you mind terribly if I sit?” the dark haired stranger spared him a last glance before plopping down in the empty chair and raising a hand to order a drink. 

In little time a drink had been placed in front of him and a smaller glass placed in his new companion’s hand. 

“I couldn’t help but notice that you seem rather downcast for such a handsome man. Is there not a missus waiting at home? I understand your pain sir for-” at James’s glare the stranger halted to a stop. 

James couldn’t resist trying to gloat, even with his growing suspicions about his home life. “I’ll have you know sir that I am constantly in want from the ladies.” James paused to take a long drag from his drink, which slurred his next words. “In fact, as we sit, I have two waiting for my arrival.” Before he could recognize his slip up, the stranger laughed heartily. 

“A regular tomcat you are I’m sure Mister Reynolds.” the stranger smiled lightly before taking a small sip of his drink. “And does your missus know about your friend?” the stranger smirked slightly, but at James’s look of anger, the smile quickly dropped. “I mean no offense of course. I just assumed that she knew of yours, like you suspect of hers.” 

“Now what exactly are you implying here sir? My Maria may not be the best wife but she couldn’t have - and how do you presume to know the inner workings of my household. Just who do you think you are-” James spluttered to a stop as the stranger clapped a hand over his mouth. 

“Now see here sir. I’ll not have you make such a fuss in such a public place. And as for your inquiry of my right to know such private matters, I am merely a keen eyed messenger. I have a small inquiry of my own. I wish to make my case and leave quietly. Do you understand sir?”

James nodded his approval and the hand was removed. He quickly downed the last of his drink, knowing that he’d most certainly need it soon. 

“I suppose you know of Mister Hamilton? Most everyone does. President Washington’s right hand man, your neighbor of sorts I’ve heard. He is supposedly also a tomcat of sorts too, though no one knows of his specific pursuits. Powerful men have the ability to buy such silence.” the stranger paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. “Do you happen to know, sir, who inhabits Mister Hamilton’s parlor at this late hour?” the stranger said this question innocuously, but James knew what he meant. 

James felt his blood run cold at the thought. So this is who Maria had been sneaking off to see. Mister Alexander Hamilton. Just as he was about to storm home and remind Maria what she owed him as his god intended - nay godforsaken  _ wife _ , a moment of clarity stroke him. How did he know the if the stranger had any credible sources. He could have been sent here to throw him off the trail of the real culprit, or worse, make Maria seem like an adulterous whore. 

He narrowed his eyes at the smug stranger. “How do I know you are an honorable man sir? I have never seen you before in my life.”

The stranger said nothing, just sat there and stared at James with an unreadable expression. Even as his face didn’t move an inch, his eyes twinkled with this unnamed emotion or wisdom that was unreachable to James. He felt as though he was looking into the eyes of some nameless god, for he had never seen eyes so devoid of any pain or wrongdoing. Immediately he irrevocably trusted everything the fellow had said to him, indeed he forgot why he had ever accused the stranger of ulterior motives. The stranger, apparently satisfied with James’s lack of response, reached across the table and entwined his fingers in James’s. “I hope that you find some way to use the information in which I have entrusted you. Good night sir” with those words, he stood up and walked out the tavern’s door without so much as a parting glance. 

James sat at the bar for the rest of the evening, stewing over the stranger's words and what his life had become. 

  
  


_ Meanwhile… _

Outside a bar two alleys or so away from the one in which he had left Reynolds sitting, the stranger paced up and down the small area in which he was to wait for the messenger. At the sound of approaching footsteps, he quickly looked up and attempted to straighten his clothing. 

“I trust you earned this. Is it done?” the messenger hissed from under his heavy cloak. 

“Of course. You take me as a fool? I wasn’t the best spy in the Revolutionary War for nothing.” he answered.

“Best spy my ass. I’ve never heard of you.” the cloak whispered back.

“I rather think that’s the point. Now I’d like my money unless Mr. Jefferson wishes his business with Hamilton to become street gossip. Not that it already isn’t.” the cloak’s laughter echoed his own. The envelope of cash was quickly handed to him, and as he perused it, the cloak began to speak.

“I trust this will stay a private matter.”

“Of course. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Both men quickly walked away in opposite directions, into the night. 


	2. The Situation's Helpless (Oh her body's saying hell yes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you enjoy yourself last night Mrs. Reynolds. Or perhaps I should start calling you Mrs. Hamilton. Or better yet, little whore.” James spat out the last word, cold eyes lighting up as the color drained from Maria’s face.
> 
> Or Maria finds out just how deep the hole she dug really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is implied rape in this chapter, as the Reynolds relationship is not ideal for Maria. If that bothers you, just skip the last paragraph.

  James stumbled home from the bar, where he had stayed for a few hours after visiting Miss Emelia. He smelled of her light fragrance that he had bought her, but it was rivaled by the stench of beer and stale bar. He was eager to go home and collapse in his bed, waiting for the imminent hangover, and praying that Maria was out, giving him the quiet he craved. It had been a good three weeks of thinking of a solution to her Hamilton affair, one that would leave him as the winning participant. He had originally wanted to expose Hamilton and shame Maria, but the more logical side of him had teared that idea to shreds. Eventually he had settled on a plan, and only thing to do now was wait for the right time to spring it on Maria. Hopefully that wouldn’t be tonight though, he thought with a groan, struggling to unlock the back door. After several attempts, and a cursed round of kicking, the door finally gave way. He drunkenly stumbled up the stairs and laid on the bed, falling asleep at once.

 

_Meanwhile…_

 

    Maria quietly slipped in through the back door, walking towards the stairs, but quickly deciding against it, turning towards the study where James kept the expensive liquor. Hamilton had asked her to stay again tonight, missing the comfort of sleeping next to someone she supposed. But again she had turned him down. That wasn’t her purpose, she didn’t what his affection, only his bright eyes and quick hands. She poured herself a small glass, and quickly shed her outer wear, along with the more uncomfortable pieces of her ensemble. She wondered if she should attempt to write her daughter or friends’ a letter, but after glancing at the time, quickly decided against it. Instead she sipped her drink and ran her fingers over the many marks leftover from the tumultuous Mr. Hamilton. His name alone was enough to send shivers down her spine. Though his name didn’t compare to the approval in his eyes when she was particularly clever with her tongue. She grinned at her own double entendre, but soon gave a rather large yawn. The couch seemed so much more comfortable than her awaiting bed, she thought as she relaxed more fully. _Maybe I’ll just lay here for a few more minutes_ …

 

***************************

 

James awoke to mid-morning light filtering through the undrawn curtains. Either Maria had been in earlier and not woken him, or she hadn’t even come home to close them in the first place. He stumbled out of bed and down the stairs aiming for the study doorway. The sight that greeted him stopped him in his tracks. His wife was fast asleep on their chaise, her dress low slung on her hips, corset and other trappings scattered around the floor. Her skin was covered in a multitude of bruises, bites and lover’s marks. Upon his entrance to the study, Maria had awoken and was now staring at him with carefully guarded eyes.

Before he could censor himself, James began to speak in all of his hungover stilted glory.

“Did you enjoy yourself last night Mrs. Reynolds. Or perhaps I should start calling you Mrs. Hamilton. Or better yet, little _whore.”_ James spat out the last word, cold eyes lighting up as the color drained from Maria’s face.

“James listen. It’s not what you think. Really it’s not. It’s just I…” Maria faltered, not knowing if owning up to the affair or the original cause would invoke more punishment.

“No you listen little whore. I have this all planned out, see. I know you won’t run away with him because he doesn’t love you. Nor you him. Why doesn’t he love you darling?” James waved his hand threateningly, promoting Maria to reply.

“No one else can love me. I was made for you and I should remember how lucky I am to have someone to take care of me. “ Maria sighed, shoulders slumping.

“That’s right dearest. Now don’t worry. I’ll take care of you still. And I’m even going to allow you to carry on with your boy toy. In fact I demand that you carry on as normal and never alert him to my presence before I’m ready. “ James lips curled up in a feral grin.

Apprehension filled Maria. She knew that grin. She stuttered out a shaking reply. “W-What are you planning to do?”

“All is forgiven baby! Now go put on your clothes and grab a pen. We have a very important letter to write to a Mr. Alexander Hamilton.”

James forced Maria up by her hair and drug her over to the desk chair where he unceremoniously dropped her. He forwent her clothes, deciding instead to relish in her naked misery. He had a plan, and it was so delicious that he could hardly stand himself. 

"Find the pens and paper darling. The nice stuff from the Italian speculator. Only the best for our dear Mister Hamilton. Find the inkwell fast, whore, or I might just make you pen it in your own blood. It would serve you right." James sneered as Maria began to frantically search the desk drawers. 

"I have the best plan dearest. We are going to make Mister Hamilton pay for this and the liberties he took without asking. I'm going to allow him to ask to see you this time dearest, and while you're getting manhandled, I'm going to earn enough money to find another lady to sleep with. Won't that be nice Maria? I'll have three whores, one at home, one in town, and one in the country." James punctuated each number with a sharp grasp to each painfully dark lover's mark.  

Maria felt tears spring forth, but remained committed to her task. She began to gather all the writing supplies, knowing James was watching her like a hawk, waiting for her to slip up. 

"I'm ready sir. W-What is it that you wish to say?" Maria asked nervously, hoping that the task wouldn't take long. 

"Tsk. Tsk. Maria. I thought I trained you better. I'm not done gloating. But very well if you're so eager to get on with things. You never where one for much foreplay. Or maybe that's me. I guess we'll find out soon won't we?" James smirked as Maria shuddered. He was going to have an interesting night, that's for sure. 

"Before you begin we simply must talk about our evening plans. You see after you pen this lovely letter, you are to put on your finest dress, that little red number, and we are going out for lunch, where you will hand deliver this letter to Mr. Hamilton's front porch. Afterwards you will rush back home to await your lover's arrival. Upon his entrance you are to play the innocent party, beg for his forgiveness, and seduce him once more. He is to have no idea of your part in this mess, if you ruin this whore, so help me god, I will punish you. So you better hide those damning lying eyes baby. Do you understand Maria? James grinned his most feral smile and ran his fingers down her arms in a mock lover's caress. 

"Yes sir." Maria looked on the verge of fainting, a cross between a wild animal and scared fawn. She shuddered with each passing swoop of James's fingers, and nearly jumped out of her skin when he growled in her ear. Just as quickly as he started, James was up and across the room. He began to pace, barking out a sharp "Begin" before launching into a tirade. 

"Dear Sir, I hope this letter finds you in good health..."

 

 *******************************

Maria paced nervously in her parlor, awaiting Hamilton's arrival. She had originally dressed her best, but soon her stress had crippled her appearance to a mess. She heard an incessant knocking at her door, and promptly threw herself onto the chaise, attempting to appear sexy, but looking more pathetic than anything. Hamilton burst into the parlor, red in the face, already beginning to rant. 

"Do you know what I received today Maria? Do you have any idea how this could ruin me? How could you do this to me? I thought you at least held some affection for me, but this, this Maria is pure betrayal!" Hamilton took a step closer with every word until he was practically on top of her, yelling at the top of his lungs. 

"No, sir. I'm sorry sir I had no idea, you have to believe me." Maria took a breath and slipped off the chaise onto her knees. She looked up at Hamilton with wide, sultry eyes, mentally smiling at the way Hamilton swallowed harshly. 

Hamilton moved as if to back away, but Maria grabbed onto his breeches and clung. She began to sob, repeating "Please don't go sir!"

"Was your whole story a set-up? God how could I be so stupid. I didn't mean for this to end like this. But I can't ignore that letter! Maria I am ruined. You ruined me!" Hamilton was on the verge of tears.

At his last words, Maria was undone. She couldn't bear for Hamilton to think of her like that. She wanted to see the awe in his eyes again. Not to mention if she didn't capture his eyes or lust again, James would make sure her life was hell. Hamilton was her only chance to stay alive. 

"I didn't know about any letter. I swear Alex." Maria sobbed harder, letting all of her emotions loose. This was her last chance, she couldn't screw it up. 

"Stop crying. Goddamnit get up." Hamilton was floundering at this point, reeling between his feelings and the obvious pain he was causing Maria. She looked so helpless...

"I didn't know any better." Maria continued to cry. The only thing she could do at this point was beg. "Please don't leave me, I am helpless. Just give him what he wants and you can have me." Maria wiggled her dress top down under the pretense of a shoulder wracking sob. 

Hamilton hauled her up to her feet, where she leaned fully onto him, even as he was muttering "I'm so helpless. I don't want you, I'm so helpless."

Maria breathed a sigh of relief, and subtly pressed further into him, breathing out "Whatever you want...If you pay, you can stay."

"I don't..." Even as he was denying his feelings, his body was a whole different matter. His hands had already encircled her waist, his body molding into her every curve. 

Maria knew she had won, and she mentally breathed a sigh of relief. She'd live to see her daughter again, and maybe, just maybe, she could win back Hamilton's approval. She began to led him up the stairs, his mouth already attacking her neck. She turned around and planted a kiss on his lips, lingering above his lips for a few seconds, before murmuring, "Are you still helpless Alexander?".

His eyes twinkled darkly, before he smirked and murmured back, "You wish Maria." 

 

**************************

Hours later James found Maria still lounging in their bed, sheets crumpled around her. 

"I trust it's done? When should I expect a payment?" he asked Maria, smile lighting up his face.

"Soon." Maria slurred. 

"Good. Just make sure that you leave some of your energy for me. I might be in need of it later." James laughed at her shudder before strutting out the door. Oh, he was going to be a rich man, a rich man with power. He liked the way it felt already. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end! Poor Maria right? 
> 
> I'm not sure when the next installment will be, so maybe subscribe? School is going to hit me hard soon I just know it...

**Author's Note:**

> Dun Dun Dun.
> 
> Espionage is always fun right?
> 
> (Remember this scene for the next installments.)
> 
> (This scene has also inspired a new work, coming soon. For a sneak peek go watch 21 Chump Street and talk to macaroon22)


End file.
